Vs. Shadow Skarmory
Vs. Shadow Skarmory is the seventh episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. Story Wakin & Agrev: Shadow Rave! A Shadow Vileplume and Shadow Magmar stomp the ground, releasing towers of dark aura from Shadow Rave. Ian’s Prinplup and Quagsire take the attacks, being pushed back. Ian: Muddy Water. Shadow Wave. Prinplup forms dark aura spheres of energy and fires them, striking Vileplume and Magmar. Quagsire spews Muddy Water from its mouth, washing them all against the wall, shaking it on the other side. Magmar is injured, trying to get up. Ian loads a Snag Ball. Agrev: Magmar, Shadow Break! Wakin: Vileplume, Shadow Mist! Vileplume releases a Shadow Mist, causing Quagsire and Prinplup to slow down enticed. Magmar charges with a dark aura fist. Ian: Shadow Hold! Shadow Break! Quagsire releases a shadow mist, it wrapping around Magmar and holding it in place. Prinplup strikes Magmar with Shadow Break, it groaning in pain. Ian throws the Snag Ball, it sucking in Magmar with an energy hand. It ricochets back to Ian, locking. Ian: Shadow Wave! Quagsire and Prinplup fire Shadow Wave, them both striking Vileplume. Vileplume drops, as Ian throws a Snag Ball, sucking it in. It locks as Ian grabs the Pokéball. Ian tilts his head, Wakin and Agrev running past him as they fled. Ian: Now, for this big boss— Two dark magenta Hyper Beam attacks pierce through the wall, striking both Prinplup and Quagsire, defeating them. Ian returns the two, as he walks forward, entering the foreman’s office through the new holes. Gonzap and his Crawdaunt stand across the office, staring Ian down. Gonzap: Ha! You! To think one punk with a grudge would destroy my entire operation! Ian: You stole Pokémon from the wrong trainer. Why'd you do it, anyway? Gonzap: (Flexes muscles) You see these incredible biceps? I got them working on a fishing boat off the coast. It was hard work, and it was better than living as one of those punks in Pyrite. I knew I was wasting my potential, so when the opportunity came to make something of myself, I took it! Ian: I can relate. But you steal for a living now. Gonzap: From stealing from the sea to stealing from the land. Almost poetic. Now, (Draws Pokéball) let’s get down to business. Gonzap opens a Pokéball, choosing Skarmory. It screeches angrily, as Ian reads its aura. Ian: Falkner’s Skarmory. Lucario, Zangoose! Ian opens two Pokéballs, choosing Lucario and Zangoose. Gonzap: Crabhammer! Shadow Break! Ian: Aura Sphere! Shadow Wave! Crawdaunt’s pincer is surrounded in water energy, as Skarmory’s wing is encased in dark aura. Lucario forms and throws an Aura Sphere at Skarmory, which cuts through the attack and strikes Lucario, defeating her. Zangoose fires Shadow Wave at Crawdaunt, it taking the attack and plowing through. Crawdaunt strikes Zangoose, defeating it. Ian returns the two. Gonzap: Is that it? Is that all you can offer me?! Ian scowls, when the lights of the room flicker. Gonzap looks around, as Ian spots a microwave in the corner. Ian smirks at that. Ian: Claydol! Shadow Storm! Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Claydol who is almost too big for the room while floating. Claydol spins, releasing a dark purple tornado. Gonzap: You think you can stop us with that! Skarmory, Shadow Storm! Crawdaunt, Crunch! Skarmory flaps its wings, creating a Shadow Storm that blocks Claydol’s. Crawdaunt leaps through the winds, energy fangs formed over it as it Crunches down into Claydol. Claydol is pushed back, the top of its head scraping against the ceiling. Gonzap: Shadow Break! Crabhammer! Ian: Shadow Rave! (Grins) Overheat. Gonzap looks confused by this, as he spins around. Heat Rotom floats behind them, opening its microwave door and shooting a powerful stream of fire. Claydol crashes down and uses Shadow Rave, the attack slamming into Skarmory and Crawdaunt, stopping them. Skarmory is struck in the back Overheat, dropping to the ground. Ian loads a Snag Ball when Gonzap draws his Pokéball. Gonzap: Retur— Ian: Discharge! Rotom releases several streams of electricity, Ian moving behind Claydol. Gonzap, Crawdaunt and Skarmory are electrocuted, as Claydol shields Ian from the attack. Ian comes out from behind Claydol, as he throws the Snag Ball. It sucks Skarmory in with an energy hand, then ricochets back to Ian. He catches the Pokéball as it locks, Gonzap howling in a rage. Gonzap: You brat! Crawdaunt, Hyper Beam! Ian: Astonish and Shadow Wave! Crawdaunt opens its pincers, preparing Hyper Beam. Rotom appears behind it and lets out an Astonishing scream, causing it to flinch. Claydol fires a Shadow Wave, striking and defeating Crawdaunt. Gonzap returns it, then bursts out laughing. Gonzap: Oh man! What I would give to have you on my team! Your tenacity, your grit, your willingness to use such underhanded tactics! How about you join Team Snagem?! We can have all the power in the region! Ian: Like you have any power. Cipher has sidelined you ever since Orre Colosseum. Even you have to acknowledge that. Where are they? Where’s their base? Gonzap: Ha. You really are gun-ho on stopping them. Fine. Northwest of here. Towards the mountains. Look for the big pyramid. Ian nods, as he leaves the office. Gonzap sits on the ground, chuckling as he looks at the holes in the wall. Gonzap: Ooh. I can’t wait to pound that kid into the ground. End Scene Onix barrels across the desert, with Max, Crystal, Brendan and Emolga on its back. Max looks at his phone, seeing they are rapidly approaching the point where Ian’s phone is registering from. Max: Almost there! We should be able to see it soon! Brendan: (Pointing) I think we have! A large pyramid covered in solar panels comes into focus, as they pass over canyon ground instead of sand. The ground bulges, as Krookodile bursts out of the ground, striking Onix in the head, sending it flying into the air. Max, Crystal and Brendan fall off, as Onix crashes down. Max rolls to his feet as he spots Dakim, a tall muscular man with spiky red hair, a white body suit and a purple cloth hanging from his waist and no shoes. He has a necklace composed of Pokéballs around his neck. Max: Onix, take them out with Shadow Blitz! Dakim: Dah-ha-ha! Nice try! Krookodile, Aqua Tail! Onix shoots forward with a dark aura, as Krookodile’s tail is surrounded in water energy. It swings its tail, striking Onix in the face, defeating it. Max returns it, as Crystal and Brendan get up. Emolga lands on top of Brendan’s head. Dakim: Finally! I’ve been waiting on you kids since that other one sacrificed himself to let you go! Now I get to pound some heads in! Crystal: (Horrified) Sacrificed? Dakim: That’s right! I had him crushed like a Bug type! Crystal: There’s no way he would’ve been defeated by the likes of you! Dakim: Dah-ha! But he did! The scene has a white outline, indicating a flashback. Dakim watches from a sand dune far in the distance, seeing Claydol floating over a location. Krookodile Digs out of the ground besides him, as Claydol drops to use Shadow Rave. A Draco Meteor shoots up and collides with Claydol, but it still crashes into the ground and releases Shadow Wave. An eruption of smoke and sand rise up after the impact. Dakim: Dah-ha-ha-ha! To think everyone is complaining so much about these guys! I just crushed one in a few minutes! The smoke and sand settle, revealing Claydol is no longer in sight. Dakim squints to look out, then howls in frustration. ''Dakim: Uragh! Where’d it go?! No matter! These Shadow Pokémon are meant to be disposable. I’ll have to get a new one from the Key Lair. Those other ones will probably be heading there, once Snattle fails. '' The scene returns to the Key Lair, Dakim laughing at the group. Crystal: Ha! Joke’s on you! Ian survived! Brendan: Yeah, but he was left in the desert. Max: He had Latias, and that new Claydol. He probably got out somehow. Brendan: Then where is he? Claydol: (Angrily) CLAY! The group looks over the canyon wall, seeing Claydol levitating over it. Ian stands on top of it, glaring Dakim down. Claydol floats down, Ian jumping off. Ian smirks at Dakim’s disbelief. Ian: You Cipher guys obviously don’t check to see if you’d cleaned up your mess or not. Crystal: Ian! Ian: Go on. Take out that base. This one’s mine. Dakim: Like I’ll let them through! Heracross! Dakim throws a Pokéball, choosing a male Heracross. He growls angrily, as the aura readers on Crystal, Max and Brendan respond, them seeing the aura. Ian: You don’t really get much choice. Claydol, Shadow Storm! Claydol spins, releasing a Shadow Storm. Dakim’s vision is obscured, him raising his arm over his eyes. When the winds die down, Crystal, Brendan, Emolga and Max running past them and heading towards the Key Lair. Dakim: Hey! Ian: Your battle is with me now. Rotom. Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Heat Form Rotom. Rotom: Rotom! Dakim: Heracross, Shadow End! Krookodile, Crunch! Heracross is surrounded by a powerful dark aura, as he flutters forward. Krookodile charges forward with energy fangs formed around it. Ian: Rotom, Double Team! Claydol, Shadow Rave! Rotom shimmers and disappears, forming several clones. Claydol drops into the ground, releasing towers of dark aura energy for Shadow Rave. Krookodile stops charging and Digs under the attack, avoiding it. Heracross plows through Shadow Rave, and Shadow End tears through almost all the Rotom clones. Ian: Overheat! Rotom opens its microwave door, releasing a powerful stream of fire. Heracross is hit hard, being blasted back. Ian: Claydol, Shadow Wave! Claydol prepares to use Shadow Wave, when Krookodile breaks out of the ground, forming Crunch and biting into Claydol. Dakim: Outrage! Shadow Break! Ian: Astonish! Krookodile glows with a red aura with red eyes, as Rotom lets out an Astonishing scream, causing it to flinch. Heracross appears and swings his arm with Shadow Break, striking Rotom and knocking it to the ground. Rotom grimaces in pain, the glass on its microwave body cracked. Ian: Shadow Storm! Overheat! Claydol spins, releasing Shadow Storm which blows Krookodile away. Rotom fires Overheat, as Heracross flies forward with Shadow End. Heracross plows through and about to ram Rotom. Rotom freaks out and escapes from the microwave, the Shadow End destroying it. Heracross suffers from heavy recoil damage, as Rotom looks terrified. It turns back to Ian, who nods in reassurance. Ian: Thunder Shock! Rotom fire a stream of electricity, electrocuting Heracross. He drops to a knee as Ian loads a Snag Ball. He throws it, sucking Heracross in with an energy hand. The Pokéball ricochets back to Ian as it shakes violently. It locks as he grabs the Pokéball. Dakim stomps the ground in a rage, Krookodile getting back to his feet. Ian: Give up yet? Main Events * Ian defeats Gonzap and the rest of Team Snagem. * The heroes arrive at the Cipher Key Lair. * Ian starts his battle with Dakim, while the others get inside the base. * Ian snags a shadow Vileplume, Magmar, Skarmory and Heracross. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Brendan * Max Villains * Team Snagem ** Wakin ** Agrev ** Gonzap * Cipher ** Dakim Pokémon * Rotom (Ian's, Heat) * Lucario (Ian's) * Crawdaunt (Gonzap's) * Krookodile (Dakim's) Shadow Pokémon * Prinplup (Ian's) * Quagsire (Ian's) * Zangoose (Ian's) * Claydol (Ian's) * Vileplume (Wakin's, snagged by Ian) * Magmar (Agrev's, snagged by Ian) * Skarmory (Gonzap's, snagged by Ian) * Heracross (Dakim's, snagged by Ian) Trivia * Vileplume was originally Erika's, Magmar Blaine's, Skarmory Falkner's, and Heracross Chuck's. * This marks the first time that Ian has owned two of the same species of Pokémon, obtaining a second Heracross. ** This makes him as the fifth main character to do so, following Sabrina, Wyatt, Conway and Rosa. * So far Ian has battled against villains that have a focus on strength, being Gorigan, Gonzap and Dakim. * Rotom has been switching through its various forms this series. * Wakin having Vileplume is based off Gloom being his signature Pokémon in Pokémon XD. * Originally, Ian was going to capture a Shadow Parasect and Electrode. ** Parasect was removed due to the pertinent role of Shadow's Parasect. ** Electrode was removed so Ian didn't obtain too many new Pokémon. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Snagem arc